Related Hell
by 16ckelmen
Summary: Danny has been dropped off at his cousin's after his parents die. Can he pull his life back together? Harry sure doesn't know, after all he still hasn't said a word to him yet. Rated T for safety against those who find wrong wording everywhere...
1. Unusual

A plump lady with brown hair walked up the sidewalk to a well-tended house. The Lady looked down to her papers. She knew her speech by hand. She smoothed down her black skirt and went to knock on the door, but turned around first. Her purple eyes scanned the whole area. Unpleased that she didn't find what she was looking for she called out an all too familiar name to her ears. This was his last chance with family and if he messes it up he will be sent to that stuck-up friend of the family, Vlad. "Daniel, get over here now!" she called. The boy finally appeared behind her and so she knocked on the front door and patiently waited for the owners of the house to come to the door.

Inside the house though a rather fat and loud man pushed a thin boy with black as night hair and grass green eyes into his room, locking the door before meeting his wife at the front door. The wife opened the door right after her son walked past into the kitchen.  
"Hello, are you the Dursleys?" The lady asked. The pair at the front door looked to each other and then to the women in front of them. "Yes," The man answered cautiously. The Women smiled at the parents. "I'm Alicia, and this is Daniel. His mother Madison, I believe is related to you?" Alicia Inquired. The wife nodded her head. "Well, Madison died in a freak accident, with the rest of her family. If you take in her son half of their family account goes to you and the other half to Daniel here." Alicia informed. The husband this time nodded. "Is there anything we should know about Daniel?" the wife asked. "No, well right now he refuses to speak, but I'm sure he'll snap out of it," Alicia replied. The couple nodded and led Daniel inside. The husband then took the paper from Alicia and signed.

Alicia had a good feeling about this family. Although she hadn't told them everything. Daniel has been having weird things happen around him. Objects flying, things fixing themselves, and the room temperature lowering. These people could handle it. She wasn't sure why, but she knew that like it was a fact.


	2. Freak

Harry stared at the new member of the family unsure what to think about him. He just stared back with expecting bright blue eyes. Daniel still hadn't said a word to anybody. Daniel has been way to nice, especially to Harry himself. Daniel would wake up extremely early and make enough breakfast for every one. He cleaned the house and tended the garden. He did basically all of Harry's chores and was never asked to do them. The family had noticed something else though, if something broke Daniel would just stare at it with a frown and then all of a sudden it would fix it self and leap into his hands. Then Daniel would smile like nothing happened and put it back where it came from.

Today though Aunt Marge was coming and that meant trouble. Daniel of course didn't know that. The evening went pretty normal. Marge continued to make rude comments towards Harry and his family while playing nice with the Dursleys, with no one noticing Daniel. He stood in a corner with a frown on his face as he stared at Marge. Harry was taking all the dirty plates and placing them in the sink. It was peaceful until Marge started insulting Harry's parents. Harry got upset and poof aunt Marge was inflated and flying. Harry ran upstairs. Daniel then moved into the backyard and pointed at Marge. His finger made a loop and then went down like he was writing a p. All of a sudden aunt Marge landed on the ground deflated and unconscious.

Daniel walked back into the house and stared at Harry as he came down the stairs with luggage. Daniel grabbed one of Harry's shoulders and looked onto his eyes with confusion. Then Vernon came madder than usual. Daniel jumped and then hid behind Harry. "You, You wake her up! You filthy wizard! It's bad enough having one here!" Vernon shouted. Petunia stared on, not totally caring one way or another.

Harry stared at Daniel unsure now more than ever. He grabbed Daniel's hand, "We're leaving!" Harry announced. "They won't let you back now, you've got nowhere to go," Vernon shouted to Harry. "I don't care, anywhere's better than here," Harry stated and pulled Daniel out with him. Daniel looked back with sorrow at the parents that had taken him back. They were his last chance. He would do anything to not go to Vlad's.

The two boys walked and once they reached a playground they stopped. Harry sat down on the sidewalk and Daniel followed suit. Then as a wind passed by the playground came alive. Harry stood up looking on the eerie scene and then turned to a bench across the road where he spotted a black dog. Daniel stayed put watching with curiosity as Harry pulled out a wand. Harry fell onto the ground right before a large bus pulled into view.


	3. Uneasy

Daniel had boarded the train with the rest of Harry's group. His letter had been given to him once they arrived at the leaky cauldron and he had gone shopping with Mrs. Weasley. They had bought everything he needed for his first year at Hogwarts. A rather weird name for a school if you asked him. Apparently he is a wizard, whether he liked it or not. He had gotten a rather weird wand as Ollivander had told him. It was made from the tree of life and ash. While it's core was a dragon heartstring that came from an ice bearing land where it protected it's natives. A wand of life and death. 'How appropriate,' Danny thought.

Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione about some man named Sirius Black, but Danny wasn't really paying attention. Everyone kept calling him Daniel and it was really starting to bother him. So much so that he started wondering what would happen if he spoke. The thought was instantly thrown away, because he was never going to speak again for more reasons than he could explain. Danny was suddenly taken out of his thoughts as the train suddenly stopped. "why are we stopping? We can't possibly be there yet," Hermione stated. Harry got up and looked out the door. "What's going on?" Ron asked. Danny looked to harry. "I don't know, maybe we've broken down," Harry answered.

Danny got up as the teens moved around anxiously. The lights going out and the ice that spread over the windows and in the beverages only made the group more nervous. Danny stared at the professor when something cloaked in blackness appeared outside the door. Danny looked back towards the cloaked being and a puff of blue air escaped his mouth. Danny sneered at the dangerous being before them even with the uneasiness that spread within him. It was a soul taker that revolved off of taking all good thoughts and memories away. A sort of reminder to Danny of Spectra and his old life. When the soul taker decided to take from Harry though, a low growl escaped his mouth as his body tensed.

Daniel spoke one word. Possibly the only word the professor would ever hear from the damaged boy. It was a threat against the dementor that the boy seemed fully ready to take action on if it wasn't followed. It would be etched into all of the golden trios brains. "Leave," Daniel commanded. The dementor stopped as if considering its options. Then though the Professor's eyes shot open and he stood up as a whit light escaped his wand. The dementor left the room. Daniel thought about going after it to make sure none of the other students got hurt, but seeing harry faint stopped him in his tacks.

* * *

**AN: You may notice I do a lot of time skips. I haven't decided on whether or not I'll fill them in later. But in the mean time I'll tell you what happened in between if you have never saw the movie.  
In my summary: Danny and Harry boarded the night bus and harry learned about Black and was unnerved by the ride. Meanwhile Danny was feeling at home with the driving, although the squeezing between two double-decker busses was new, and really didn't seem to pay attention to the conversation Harry was having. Later after arriving to the leaky inn they were separated and sent to different rooms. In the morning they met up at breakfast and Danny met the Weasleys and Hermione. **


	4. Strange

"Fenton, Daniel!" An adult called. Danny walked up to the stool with his head down. He could feel their eyes on him. All of them staring. Danny sat down, his sparkling blue eyes being seen for the first time by many of his now class mates. Danny let his mental shields he had built up over the years open slightly. After all he couldn't be sorted if he left them up and it was obviously important to get sorted.

A hat was placed on his head. 'Hello, Danny. My what an interesting character you are. ' Danny felt a smile slip onto his face as for the first time in while someone had called him by his preferred name, even if it was a mind reading hat. 'The first I've ever met to build such strong walls at your age. Now let's see where to put you. I see you are rather smart and have a natural wit that has helped with some of your old battles I see, but no you would never but learning as your top priority. No, not a Ravenclaw. Let's see, you could be a Slytherin with your resourcefulness and cunning, but with you not being a pureblood, that could be hard for you. Now, with your loyalty. You protected a town that hated you and ghosts that tormented you, with never a second doubt. The only problem is your trust is a total different thing that you seem to give away only to the worthy. No, you can't be a Hufflepuff. That leaves us with Gryffindor. Yes, with your bravery and nerve, and let's not forget your chivalry, especially towards females.' The hat became quiet for a minute as if once more going over his decisions and then the silence was broken. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted and the groups clapped.

That was nothing compared to what soon followed, after the name calls and sorting. A few kids started reaching for the food when a downpour of ghosts flooded the room. Gasps were heard all throughout as some ghosts that were never seen before appeared. Even Peeves, who wasn't allowed in there, had come. The weirdest part was where they all gathered around. Not only were they at the Gryffindor table, but also surrounding a Daniel Fenton.

Peeves, who was the closest to the young eleven year old, bowed. Daniel stood up. "Please forgive us and accept our condolences," Peeves addressed Daniel before shooting a glare over his shoulder to some of the ghosts behind him. Daniel nodded and grabbed one of Peeves hands. Once Daniel let go he sat down and went to grab something to eat. Peeves looked down into his hand and saw an ice sculpture as wide as a tennis ball, but no thicker than a quarter. Peeves grinned and showed it to the other ghosts. Not really noticing the slight color or glow around any of them including himself.

Harry stared at his cousin. Yet another strange thing about him.

"Why did they do that?" Hermione asked. Daniel stared at her. She was hoping he'd answer her, but like all the other times anyone talked to him he remained silent. He looked at her though as if begging her to read his mind. Hermione sighed. Daniel was going to be a hard subject to ace, but she would.

* * *

**AN: This happens right before the song they do in the movie. Now if any of you think Peeves is acting weird, he isn't totally. Think about it like this. He is one of the few other tangible ghosts at the school now, Danny is probably well known even his history, and he was given Danny's signature D with the empty p inside if any of you were unsure. Any questions ask, this chapter may have been slightly confusing.**


	5. Ugly

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry ordered. No one noticing a black-haired boy slipping through the cracks in between the huddling teens, ready to watch a fight. Draco moved forward towards Harry. A fresh plan of humiliation fresh on his mind. "Dementor! Dementor!" Malfoy screamed. Everyone turned around seeing if he told the truth. Except one rather short student whom had almost reached his destination and continued on his path. Some Slytherins picked up their hoods and wiggled their fingers pretending to be the Soul Takers. A thin boy poked Malfoy on the shoulder. Draco let out a surprised gasp and turned around to find a book an inch away from his face. The book dropped and Malfoy stumbled to catch it. A voice that was rather rare to hear uttered two words. Many students would recall this day in the future. For the voice was so rare that many tried not to forget and even few treasured hearing. "Grow up," Daniel stated as he slid between him and on of his groupies to Harry. A smile in plain view as if he had just greeted hello. Harry let out a small snicker. Daniel just grabbed onto Harry's sleeve as he walked over to Hermione and grabbed hers to. The three of them walked to the front of the class where Ron already stood.

"Yes, Your not dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly brute!" Draco insulted the Hypocrite. Danny's eyes went wide. How could that boy be so stupid. Daniel ran and stood in front of Malfoy hastily pushing him to the ground out of the way. Daniel's other hand went up as if telling Buckbeak to stop. Daniel stared into his eyes as the creature was on its rear legs ready to come back down hard. Daniel's eyes shined. He knew this was dangerous, and instead of moving or showing fear, Daniel stood tall waiting for the creature to decide to come and meet the new creature in front of it. Pride that was what leads Buckbeak to stay postponed in his decision. Daniel didn't really care, because he could tell that being could tell how different Daniel was from the rest. Buckbeak finally came down. Daniel closed his eyes.

"Hagrid, he has to be taken to the hospital!" Hermione announced. Everyone stared on at the bewildering scene. "I'm the teacher I'll do it," Hagrid replied.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so yes I should really explain what happened before this so...**

_Special before hand piece that won't always happen_

Danny walked into Dumbledore's office. "Hello Daniel," Albus greeted and Danny had to hold back a snicker. After all, once you have met Clockwork, no one could pull off being mysterious as well. Plus, knowing magic that greeting wasn't as mystifying as it probably seemed. Danny walked straight to the desk and gave the headmaster the schedule he planned on. Albus took the sheet and stared at it quite baffled. "Are you sure you want to do that? It is quite rare for some one in your house to decide on such course work, and how do plan on keeping such a schedule without a time turner?" Dumbledore asked. Danny just smiled back. He took out a pencil that was in his pocket and wrote on the paper; Should I take O.W.L. or N.E.W.T.?

Dumbledore stared at the boy as he filled out the answers rapidly. Never before had a first year asked for classes for third years. Sure he had the once in a while second year ask. Usually he would say no or give them the tests and they would fail. But Harry's relative was quite out of the ordinary. Especially, with his reaction to the ghosts. Danny asked for Astronomy first and somehow managed to finish the tests for both Owl and Newt in under 25 minutes. He had passed through potion quite well and would have even made Snape quite pleased. Finally his defense against the dark arts test was just at a third years level. He asked for one more class but it was an elective, Care of magical creatures, but seeing as he definitely didn't need astronomy it could be replaced.

Danny looked at the startled headmaster. The classes were pretty easy to him after working on a few with clockwork. There was a reason for clockwork helping of course. He wanted Danny in specific classes. Of course, their was still one person with the final say that hadn't spoken yet.

Albus opened his mouth...

**So I hoped that helped or filled you in the middle part is really straight from the movie Harry flies on Buckbeak and no one is totally sure what the class is doing. So Why should I need to fill anybody in? Any question from you guys please ask.**


End file.
